Little Talks
by HealerOfArrows
Summary: Following Finn's death, Quinn is left feeling weaker than ever. Until a friend picks her up and takes her back to New York to face her past. Will this be the closure she's been searching for? Or will it be a whole new story? Sorry i suck at summaries just read it please.


**A/N Hey this is my first fanfic so please be nice, any feedback is appreciated though. This has some OCCs in who are roughly based of characters in DC comics this isn't a superhero fic though, i just like them. Thank you for picking this to read though (I love you!)**

**I don't own glee or its characters, if i did Faberry would of become canon years ago**

**This does contain mentions of Finns death, just a warning**

From what she had heard, the funeral was a sombre affair. Rachel had sobbed the whole way through and Kurt just stared blankly; it was Santana who had to hold it all together. Then again with the absence of Quinn, it always would be up to the Latina. Of course Santana was falling apart at the seams, which only made it more painful when Quinn told her she wasn't coming back to Lima.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to, Finn was her first love, she even went as far as to book plane tickets; but in the end she just wasn't strong enough. Perhaps she never was.

To see Burt and Carole and Mr Schue sob over the body of the boy they all saw as a son, to see Kurt and Puck and Artie mourn the boy they saw as a brother, to see the new kids like Ryder and Jake and Marley say goodbye to someone they look up to as a father; it would all be too much. But of course there were only two people she honestly couldn't bear to see break down. Rachel and Santana.

Santana had been her bestfriend her whole life, though they were distant at times, no one could deny they held some magical bond that not even Brittany could see through. They loved each other, although not in the way they had suspected at the wedding last year, at the time they were infatuated with the convenience of each other. The curiosity had been there a while and there were times (like the wedding) where they just wished they were in love rather than alone since neither of them could ever hurt the other, sure they got frustrated sometimes but they both knew any arguments were born out of care rather than malice. However the feelings just weren't there, it didn't stop them being fearlessly protective over each other but at the same time they look up to each other, it was now as it had always been.

Rachel, however, was different; she summed up everything Quinn didn't need, selfish, inconsistent, domineering and utterly unpredictable. She was everything Santana wasn't and always what Quinn desired. Through fights and threats and slaps it was Rachel who had her heart. It was pointless and confusing and soul destroying but it somehow was the only thing in her life that kept her going, the looks, the smiles, the heart-to-hearts and most importantly the look on her face when she won prom queen. Oh god that was it. The point of no return. The acceptance that (Duh!) she was head over heels for one Rachel Berry. It wasn't that easy though, it took years of watching the love of her life find happiness in other people that drove her to the edge. It literally took her to the edge of her dorm roof in Yale, luckily a guy called West followed her up there. He had red hair and green eyes and freckles that dusted his nose, he sat on the edge of the roof with her for two hours. He didn't say anything until Quinn got down from the ledge and sat with him. He introduced himself and got out a pack of Oreoes from his bag and shared them with her, he never asked why she was there or why when she broke down crying she kept muttering "Rachel"; he just smiled and made small talk about school.

So this is why as West makes himself comfortable for their Friday Night Movie Spectacular (which generally results in them forgetting about the film mid-way through and arguing about superheroes) she decides to open up.

"Can we please not watch Iron Man again, you know I only tolerate marvel for you." West requested somewhat nonchalantly as he stretched himself out across the sofa.

"I need to tell you something." She blurted with wide eyes.

The boy promptly got up and went over to hold her hand so he could lead her to sit down next to him. His eyes sparkled with concern as he handed her an Oreo and a glass of milk ( a method of calming her that had worked since that first night).

"Ok, shoot! Just please don't tell me your in love with me." He joked with a charming smile, knowing full well that Quinn was gay and they were way too close to ever have a romantic connection. At this she smiled and slapped his arm playfully. But her expression soon turned sombre.

"My first boyfriend's funeral was yesterday." Her voice was devoid of emotion but her eyes shimmered with tears, he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles gently in an effort to get her to continue but she only stared into space.

"Where you close? You know, after you split up?" He prompted softly, skirting around the question he really wanted to ask.

"Not really, it was a messy break up back in sophomore year, I loved him though. We went out again in junior year but I was only really trying to keep him away from- fr- from…" She trailed off into a sob and he held her face to keep her looking at him.

"Rachel." He supplied, he had heard that name many a night spent on the roof with her coercing her from the edge, he didn't even know who she was but he knew he hated anyone who could cause so much pain in the girl who had quickly become like his sister's eyes. "You love her don't you?" He asked, she nodded through wracking heaves of breath.

"I can't, though. I stole her from him. Th-they were happy." She hugged him desperately.

"It's ok, Fabray. I got you. I always will." He hated seeing her like this, his friends don't know why he bothers with someone so broken but he loves her. Not romantically but he loves her, so much.

"I couldn't go, I can't see her and San. I can't face them when all I've done is steal and hurt them."

"You know Lopez doesn't see it that way. I don't know about Rachel but Santana loves you just as much as I do, if not more. Wait definitely more, you guys have been friends since forever and there's no way she'll give up on you now. If you weren't ready to go to that funeral then no one can get mad at you for that." He held her by the shoulders and lifted her from his chest. "But we can sort this out, even if you don't want to say goodbye to him yet, we can go visit Lopez."

"I can't, not alone, she'll hate me for leaving her."

" Then I'll come with you" He smiled sweetly. "I've been dying to get out of New Haven since Christmas, I can go see my cousin while we're there."

For the first time that night, she smiled. "Ok."

The journey to NY was nerve-wracking as ever, though Quinn had calmed when West got out his signature Oreos from his bag for the flight.

"Why the hell do you always have these, West?" She asked with her famously raised eyebrow. The boy shrugged

"When I was little I used to get anxiety, my parents were pretty useless about it but my aunt and uncle would get me a glass of milk and Oreos and tell me about Superheroes and science and cool stuff, they'd get me comics and movies, when I got older they saw me running around and got me into track. Honestly I spent more time with them then I did at home, which is why I'm so close to my cousin, Grey. He's super excited to meet you by the way." He grinned like he had just told her that it would be sunny when they landed, not that he used to get anxiety.

"I guess that's acceptable, what's Grey like anyway? I hope you're not planning on letting me stay with someone I know nothing about!" She joked, he knew she trusted him, if West said this guy was ok then he probably was.

"Oh he's cool, a bit of a flirt but totally cool. If I'm honest then the real reason he's dying to meet you is because he thinks your facebook picture is hot. But, trust me, he won't try anything. He's working at my Uncles law firm in the city so his apartment is pretty awesome, My uncle owns like half the offices in NY so he gets his pick of wherever he wants to work. I got the same opportunity but I got offers at Ivy league schools of my own ability so I figured if I could I'd work my way up like everyone else. He doesn't have the same concern." He grinned.

"So he's loaded, is what your trying to say." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm the handsome one."

"Lord help him then!"

"Hey!"

When they arrived Grey was waiting to pick them up. Damn, West really could of warned her about how handsome this guy was with striking blue eyes, almost black hair and perfectly tan skin it was almost impossible to see how these guys could be related. Grey was smirking as he waved them over, somehow Quinn was reminded of Santana.

"So this is the infamous Quinn Fabray, it's an honour milady." Grey kissed her hand and winked at her, causing her to blush profusely.

"Hey! I'm only your cousin!" West shouted indignantly but he was ignored and his cousin and opted to help Quinn with her bags instead, to which the blond simply turned around and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Don't, you'll only encourage him." Grey whispered into her ear, she giggled, already at ease to her stay.

West certainly wasn't kidding when he said Grey had an awesome apartment. The Penthouse was truly magnificent with an eclectic mix of classic and modern furnishings from around the world. The place was cluttered but amazing, it was hard to see how they guy could fill such a huge space but he managed.

"This place is awesome. Where did you get all this stuff from?" She asked with eyes full of wonder.

"Well I'm glad my lady approves. I went travelling with in between High school and working here, to get life experience and stuff. Apparently although I'm young enough to be a junior in College I don't get to act like it, like ever. Yet some people think I get an easy deal." He threw a pointed yet humoured look to West, who just smirked. "So, yeah, I took a year off to get all the wild partying out the way so I could focus on work when I got back. However, never in my travels, have I seen a beauty like you." He kissed her hand again, clearly satisfied with the blush he created.

Quinn rolled her eyes despite the blush "In that case you won't have a problem taking my bags to my room for me, will you Loverboy?"

"It would be a pleasure, my lady." He winked and grabbed her bags as her left the room. She turned to see an incredulous West.

"Are you kidding me?" he placed a hand to his heart in fake hurt. "There was me thinking you weren't interested because you were gay!"

"Well maybe I changed my mind." She played along with a coy smile but he ran up to her and tickled her.

"Oh come on, no straight girl can resist me! Admit it!" he continued tickling her until she could barely breathe.

"Never!" she squealed. He continued with reckless abandon until she finally relented "Fine! Ok, no straight girl can resist you!" He raised an eyebrow before letting her go. "But, West, if that's the case; I'm definitely gay." She giggled and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"You better tell him that then." He leant in and whispered in her ear "How much do you want to bet that he's currently lighting candles and sprinkling rose petals as we speak?" She shoved him off with a grin just as the unsuspecting Grey came back in the room.

"Ooh, I haven't interrupted something, right? Or has my cousin finally got himself a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" West shouted.

Quinn approached the handsome boy and put her hands on his broad chest. "Oh don't you worry Loverboy, he is _so _not my type." She murmured flirtatiously, leaving a rather flustered Grey and an almost hysterical West in her wake. She left the two boys as she went to her room, happy that even if Santana and Rachel wanted nothing to do with her when she visited tomorrow, she still had West and even Grey; so maybe she had a few less things to worry about.


End file.
